<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tired by Ashush</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835496">Tired</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashush/pseuds/Ashush'>Ashush</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:48:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashush/pseuds/Ashush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soon enough, they realize, they weren’t as tired anymore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akabane Karma/Okuda Manami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tired</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Manami steps inside the bar, she spots him almost immediately.</p>
<p>His red hair was quite the odd sight in a plain bar, after all.</p>
<p>But she doesn’t approach like she always did, she decides to just stare at him for a little while.</p>
<p>Despite the women that crowded around him, and the bartender offering him a friendly smile, he looked lonely.</p>
<p>His eyes told her that he was tired and stressed.</p>
<p>“Ah, Manami.”</p>
<p>She steps out of her trance when she hears her name being called.</p>
<p>“Karma.”</p>
<p>He pats on the stool next to him and it makes her feel special for some reason.</p>
<p>It also makes her earn the hard glares of the lovely women, who Karma just shooed so she can go to him comfortably. </p>
<p>“Did I make you wait long?”</p>
<p>She asks, sipping on the drink that he ordered for her.</p>
<p>“I’m just happy you’re here.”</p>
<p>He smiles, a genuine one, and presses a quick peck on her cheek, making her blush.</p>
<p>“You looked lonely.”</p>
<p>“Was I?”</p>
<p>“..Yes.”</p>
<p>“Hm.”</p>
<p>They sit in comfortable silence, just relishing in each other’s presence.</p>
<p>Slowly, the evening starts to unravel, and they chatted idly about how tiresome their day was.</p>
<p>Soon enough, they realize, they weren’t as tired anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>